His Sleeping Barbie
by Syalala Lala
Summary: [Shikamaru x Ino] Bukan, ini bukan dongeng romantis tentang Puteri Tidur dan Pangeran Kantuk. Hanya kisah merepotkan pemuda berambut nanas dengan tetangga blonde berisiknya. / AU. First ShikaIno untuk Teteh Lazynit Kajitani


**Barbie-series** : serial fiksi (nista) ber-tema Barbie dengan Yamanaka Ino sebagai pemeran utama dan salah satu male chara sebagai pasangannya. Ditulis sekedar untuk asupan hiburan dan seru-seruan belaka.

#3 [Shikamaru x Ino] [tidur]

* * *

Sabtu pagi.

Shikamaru belum―dan tidak akan―berniat bangun dari kasur nyamannya. Tidur adalah kegiatan yang selalu menyenangkan baginya.

Santai. Tenang. Tidak repot.

Ia memang selalu menjauhi hal-hal merepotkan dan menyukai ketenangan. Tidur dengan suasana tenang usai semalaman menyelidiki kasus pelik di Kumo memang sangat menyenangkan.

Kheh?

Benarkah menyenangkan?

Tapi kenapa seperti ada yang terlewat dan ia justru jadi tidak tenang?

Mata pria itu terbuka perlahan dengan enggan.

Tak urung, iris hitamnya bergerak lambat mengarah pada satu direksi.

 _Bukankah biasanya ..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _My first ShikaIno  
untuk Teteh Nita Andiani_

 _ **HIS SLEEPING BARBIE  
Puteri Tidur (dan Pangeran Kantuk)**_

 _Naruto milik Kishimoto  
Shikamaru x Ino_

 _AU,_ _ **OOC**_ _, TYPO, EYD,_ _ **RUSH**_ _  
flat, maksa, nista, mainstream, semulajadi_

 **hanya untuk hiburan**

 **v(^.^)v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu keajaiban ketika pemuda Naara itu akhirnya memilih bangun dan melirik jam dinding kamarnya dengan malas.

Pukul 8 pagi.

Masih sangat pagi mengingat ia baru menyelesaikan penyelidikannya pukul 2 dini hari. Ia bahkan baru tiba di apartemen pukul setengah 4 pagi. Berarti belum ada empat jam ia tertidur.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu masih bisa bermalas-malasan karena ini adalah hari liburnya. Namun ia telah kehilangan minat, bahkan untuk kembali tidur.

Shikamaru menguap satu kali sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menguncir rambutnya asal-asalan seraya berjalan menuju jendela apartemen dan menyingkap gordennya.

Cahaya matahari mulai menyeruak masuk.

Pemuda itu sempat berdiri diam sebentar di sana. Tangannya bergerak membuka jendela dengan dahi mengernyit. Mata hitamnya bahkan sedikit menyipit.

Ia menguap lagi lalu menjauh dari jendela seraya bergumam dalam hati.

 _Pantas_.

Pemuda itu menuju konter dapur apartemennya dan berniat membuat sarapan ala kadarnya. Mula-mula ia menyeduh kopi instan—sekali lagi, Shikamaru selalu menjauhi hal-hal merepotkan meski harga _coffee maker_ paling mahal mampu terjangkau oleh kantungnya. Kemudian ia menyambar dua lebar roti gandum di lemari dapur dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

Naara Shikamaru, 27 tahun, penyidik kelas satu dari Divisi Intelijensi Iwagakure, telah memulai sabtu paginya dengan duduk menonton berita pagi di depan televisi sembari ditemani secangkir kopi instan dan dua lembar roti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara televisi masih terdengar di ruangan tengah apartemen yang dihuni pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Berita pagi telah habis beberapa menit lalu dan acara berganti menjadi _reality show_.

Namun pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk menonton di sana belum sedikit pun beranjak. Ia masih menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan bosan sementara rotinya sudah habis dan cangkir kopinya baru saja kosong.

Biasanya, Shikamaru suka menunda mengembalikan cangkirnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mondar-mandir dari ruang tengah, lalu ke dapur meletakkan cangkir, lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tengah.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan menyempatkan diri melongok jendela apartemen sebelum kembali ke dapur. Sekali lagi ia mengernyit dengan sedikit perasaan heran. Mata hitamnya melirik jam dinding.

Pukul 9 lebih sepuluh menit.

 _Tidak biasanya_ , ia bergumam dalam hati.

Malas berpikir lebih lanjut, pemuda itu segera beranjak ke dapur dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya di wastafel.

Saat itulah Shikamaru melihat kantung sampah di dekat wastafel. Ia segera teringat, hari ini adalah hari pengambilan sampah dimana ia tinggal meletakkan kantung sampahnya di depan apartemen dan petugas kebersihan akan mengambilnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak mengemas kantung sampahnya sebelum membawanya ke pintu depan. Sudut bibirnya sempat terangkat samar. Ia sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

 _Kheh_ , tidak biasanya pula ia menaruh sampahnya tepat waktu tanpa menunggu ketukan pintu tukang pengambil sampah yang datang jam 10 pagi.

Namun sekali lagi Shikamaru dibuat mengernyit. Tempat sampah bernomor S-022 miliknya baru saja terisi oleh kantung sampahnya.

Namun lain halnya dengan tempat sampah bernomor S-023 tepat di sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak.

Jelas ini tidak biasa.

Semalas apa pun Shikamaru, namun profesinya sebagai penyidik telah membuat pemuda itu terbiasa berpikir lebih jauh jika menemukan kejanggalan. Hal sekecil apa pun, tapi jika lain dari biasanya, selalu bisa menjadi petunjuk kasus. Demikian prinsip dasar penyelidikan yang dianutnya.

Dan inilah yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang.

Sejak pagi, ia sudah merasa janggal. Hampir setahun ini ia sudah terbiasa mendengar keributan dan suara berisik tetangga sebelahnya. Pagi-pagi menyetel musik keras-keras, berdendang, dan melakukan sederet aktivitas lainnya yang mengusik ketenangan tidurnya.

Seharusnya ia terganggu, tapi Sabtu ini tidak. Padahal tetangganya jelas ada di rumah. Lampu balkonnya saja masih menyala. Tetangganya bukan tipe yang hobi meninggalkan apartemen dengan lampu menyala. Dia selalu cerewet menceramahi Shikamaru soal hemat energi dan sebagainya dalam setiap kesempatan.

Lalu alat pel bernoda yang masih basah seperti habis dipakai semalam, namun dibiarkan tergantung sekenanya di beranda. Sama sekali bukan kebiasaan tetangganya yang suka sekali mengomel tentang kebersihan dan kerapian.

Terakhir, tempat sampah nomor S-023 yang masih kosong. Sementara Shikamaru hafal tetangganya yang rajin ini selalu lebih dulu menaruh sampahnya dibanding Shikamaru.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Tadinya Shikamaru mengira mungkin saja tetangganya terlambat bangun—hal yang nyaris tidak pernah terjadi karena tiap Sabtu pagi, Shikamaru selalu terganggu oleh ulah berisiknya. Namun hingga jam segini, hampir jam sepuluh pagi, lampu berandanya masih saja menyala.

Jika tetangganya terburu-buru berangkat pagi hingga melupakan kain pel dan sampahnya, tentu ia tidak akan lupa mematikan lampu berandanya.

Aneh.

Shikamaru bukan tipe yang suka mencampuri urusan orang. Ia juga sedapat mungkin menjauhi hal-hal merepotkan. Tapi ini terlalu aneh.

Sabtu paginya terasa aneh.

Pemikiran ini terus mengusik kepalanya dan tahu-tahu ia mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen unit S-023. Tahu-tahu pula tangannya bergerak sendiri membunyikan bel.

Sungguh merepotkan.

Ia bahkan belum memikirkan alasan apa sebaiknya untuk berkunjung.

Namun yang dijumpainya kemudian hanya hening. Tak terdengar balasan dari tuan rumah, sama seperti yang sering terjadi pada kasus-kasus tertentu yang diselidikinya dimana korban ditemukan bunuh diri.

 _Kheh._

Pria itu segera menggeleng dan mendengus sendiri.

 _Wanita cerewet sepertinya tidak mungkin rela bunuh diri._

Ia kembali membunyikan bel sekali lagi.

Masih hening.

Begitu seterusnya hingga tiga kali.

 _Baiklah, ternyata ini memang benar-benar merepotkan―sekaligus mencurigakan._

Baru saja Shikamaru berniat memikirkan 2000 strategi cadangan yang bisa dilakukannya, pintu cokelat di depannya terbuka perlahan-lahan dan membuat tatapan malas dari sepasang mata hitamnya lenyap seketika.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk mengesot lantai dengan kepala bersandar dinding. Ia tampak kepayahan membuka pintu dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya yang lemas. Wajah pucatnya mendongak menatap Shikamaru dengan sepasang bola mata biru yang tak secerah biasanya. Gadis itu melengos. "Astaga, rupanya kau. Berisik tahu."

Mengindahkan sambutan barusan, Shikamaru berjongkok dengan segera. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan tatapan datar meski terselip nada khawatir bercampur heran di suaranya.

"Hmmmh sepertinya." Suara gadis itu terdengar serak dan tak sehat.

 _Sial, wanita ini benar-benar sakit_.

Shikamaru memaki dalam hati ketika meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi pucat tetangganya.

"Kau demam, Ino."

"Entahlah. Kepalaku berat sekali sejak kemarin," Gadis yang dipanggil Ino memegang kepala pirangnya dengan raut wajah putus asa. Ia mendesah dengan mata terpejam. "Rasanya seperti mau mati saja."

Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. "Jangan bicara yang tidak―"

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda. Jadi, bisa tolong matikan lampu ruang tamu dan juga beranda. Aku tidak sanggup berdiri menekan saklar lampu."

Belum sempat Shikamaru merespons, Ino sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang samar tampak gemetar.

"Dan bisa tolong kembalikan aku ke tempat tidurku?"

 _Yeah._

 _Dia memang cerewet._

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, pemuda itu menyambut uluran tangan Ino. Bukan untuk membantunya berdiri, Shikamaru justru dengan enteng menggendong tubuh langsing Ino.

"H-hei!"

"Bukannya kau menyuruhku mengembalikanmu ke tempat tidur?"

"M-maksudku bukan begi—baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jangan menyesal." Gadis itu malah kemudian memeluk erat lehernya dan membenamkan kepala di dadanya.

Seketika Shikamaru ingat dia belum mandi pagi dan bajunya belum ganti sejak kemarin. Mendadak gendongannya menegang.

"Santai saja," terdengar suara Ino. "Aku juga belum mandi."

Shikamaru mendengus sementara gendongannya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

Ino terkeleh pelan. Suaranya kemudian melemah. "Aku belum sempat mandi. Padahal tubuhku terasa lengket dan bau sekali."

"Kau sedang sakit," timpal Shikamaru. _Dan kau sama sekali tidak bau_. "Aku yang seharusnya—"

"Peduli amat. Aku suka baumu." Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Cepat bawa aku ke kamarku."

Shikamaru mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Ino barusan. Sudut hatinya merasa agak senang dan terhibur mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan, menekan saklar lampu dengan bahunya, lalu menuju kamar tidur gadis itu.

Pemuda itu sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi apartemen Ino sesering Ino mengunjungi apartemennya. Ia sudah hafal sudut-sudut apartemen tetangganya.

Perlahan, dibaringkannya tubuh Ino dengan hati-hati di atas kasur.

Ino masih sempat memeluk lehernya satu kali sebelum melepasnya dan berujar, "Baumu asam. Seperti nanas mentah."

Gerakan Shikamaru terhenti.

 _Hn. Dasar Ino._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya sulit dipercaya seorang gadis enerjik penuh semangat yang tidak bisa diam seperti Ino bisa sakit dan terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini—meski kecerewetannya sama sekali tak berkurang.

Tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh.

Begitu janggal mendapati posisi mereka kini terbalik.

Ino berbaring tidur di atas tempat tidur sementara Shikamaru mondar-mandir di sekitarnya. Biasanya Shikamaru lah yang masih berbaring tidur di Sabtu pagi sedangkan Ino sudah berkeliaran dengan berisik kemana-mana.

"Kau pasti belum makan." Ini adalah kalimat pertama yang terpikirkan Shikamaru usai membaringkan Ino dan mengompres dahinya dengan air hangat.

Gadis itu menarik ujung selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin makan. Mulutku pahit."

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku dan menekan tombol ponselnya. Ia sudah menduga ini mulai merepotkan.

Sementara Ino yang curiga tak mendengar tanggapan sama sekali kemudian menurunkan selimutnya. Gadis itu mendapati tetangganya tengah memesan bubur di sebuah restoran melalui ponselnya dan meminta agar segera diantarkan.

"Hei, kubilang aku tidak mau makan," protes Ino.

Shikamaru yang sudah selesai menelepon hanya memasukkan ponselnya dan berkata enteng. "Begini kata seseorang yang selalu cerewet soal kesehatan."

Ino cemberut. "Kenapa kau masih di sini sih?" tanyanya sebal.

Shikamaru hanya balas memberi tatapan khas seorang penyidik. "Sakitmu lumayan parah. Sepertinya kau harus dibawa ke rumah sa―"

"Aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit."

Alis hitam Shikamaru sedikit terangkat.

"Aku memang jarang ke dokter sejak dulu," bela Ino. "Tubuhku lebih cocok dengan ramuan obat-obatan yang kudapat dari resep keluarga dibanding obat rumah sakit."

Alis Shikamaru kembali turun.

 _Tidak jauh beda_ , pikir sudut hatinya. _Ke dokter itu memang merepotkan_ , batinnya lagi enggan.

"Lalu? Kau ada solusi untuk ini?" Telunjuk Shikamaru menyentuh dahi Ino yang panas.

Ino memejam sebentar. "Kalau tidak salah aku masih menyimpan jahe di lemari dapur dan akar lotus di kulkas." Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan tatapan setengah menyuruh setengah memohon. "Tolong ya, Shika~ rebuskan. Jangan lupa dikupas dulu dan ditambah madu."

Well _, sepertinya memang makin merepotkan._

Baru merendam akar lotus dan mengiris jahe―harap digaris bawahi, Shikamaru mengiris bukan mengupasnya—dengan susah payah, bel apartemen Ino berbunyi.

Rupanya pesanan bubur sudah datang. Benar-benar super kilat. Shikamaru segera menuang bubur itu ke mangkuk dan membawanya ke kamar Ino.

"Makan." Pemuda itu menyodorkan mangkuk bubur ke depan muka Ino.

Gadis itu cemberut. "Kubilang mulutku pahit, Shika~"

Shikamaru balas menatapnya datar. "Jangan salahkan aku jika rahasiamu di kantor terbongkar."

"Ap―? Jangan!" pekik Ino tiba-tiba.

Gadis pirang itu cemberut ketika Shikamaru memberinya tatapan 'masih berminat menolak?'. Ia akhirnya mengalah.

"Kalau begitu, suapi aku. Tanganku gemetar, tidak bisa menyendok dengan benar."

Shikamaru merasa salah dengar. Ia tahu tangan Ino memang sejak tadi gemetar, gadis itu benar-benar sakit namun berusaha tetap ceria agar tak terlihat menyedihkan dan membuat orang lain khawatir. Tapi ...

" _Su-a-pi_?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan penekanan tak yakin.

"Ya. Su-a-pi a-ku."

Hn.

Shikamaru tidak pernah menyuapi seorang wanita sebelumnya. Dalam ingatannya, bahkan ketika ibunya sakit, ayahnya atau perawat lah yang menyuapinya.

 _Kheh_.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan." Pemuda itu berdesis sambil membantu Ino duduk dengan menambah tumpukan bantal di punggungnya.

Ino hanya tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih pujiannya."

Shikamaru mulai meraih mangkuk bubur dan mengaduknya. Ia agak sedikit ragu memulainya. Pemuda itu berujar dalam hati.

 _Memalukan_.

Terutama ketika ia menyadari jarinya sedikit bergetar ketika menyendok bubur itu. Rasanya enggan mengangkat tangannya karena Ino pasti akan menyadarinya. Tapi ...

Pada akhirnya ia berhasil membawa sendok itu terbang ke depan bibir Ino. Yak, satu suapan pertama berhasil diluncurkan.

"Panas."

Dasar Ino. Walau sakit, dia memang tidak berhenti cerewet. Ketika Shikamaru―dengan susah payah—menyuapinya, gadis itu selalu saja punya komentar. Namun Shikamaru tidak menghiraukannya selama Ino masih bersedia memakannya.

"Pahit."

Ini komentar kedua Ino sebelum berlanjut ke suapan ketiga.

"Terlalu kental. Susah ditelan."

Lalu berikutnya.

"Ingin muntah."

Shikamaru pura-pura tak mendengar dan fokus pada suapannya. Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu jadi memperhatikan tempat dimana bubur di sendoknya lenyap. Bibir pucat Ino yang biasanya merah itu bergerak enggan untuk mengunyah. Gerakannya lamat-lamat dengan bekas kuah bubur yang membuatnya terlihat lembab―sekaligus menggoda.

 _Oh bagus, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?_

Pria Naara itu berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi dengan profesi barunya sebagai tukang suap. Usai suapan kesepuluh, Ino mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Gadis itu bahkan langsung bersembunyi di balik selimutnya pertanda sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengunyah.

Malas berdebat dan menganggap sepuluh suapan sudah lebih dari lumayan, Shikamaru memilih untuk meneruskan adegan merebus ramuan resep ala Ino. Pria itu agak sedikit terharu ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan ramuan tersebut, menuangkannya ke mangkuk minuman khusus, dan membawanya ke kamar Ino.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ino tulus usai meminum obatnya.

Shikamaru tak menjawab. Pemuda itu malah balas bertanya datar, "Apa ini benar-benar berhasil?"

"Kenapa?" Ino menarik selimutnya dan asal merespons. "Kau khawatir kalau aku tidak segera sembuh?"

Shikamaru masih menatapnya datar. "Pekerjaanmu akan dilimpahkan padaku kalau kau tidak lekas sembuh." Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di atas kursi samping tempat tidur Ino lalu menguap. "Aku tidak suka hal merepotkan."

"Hoo rupanya kau sebegitu ingin aku segera sembuh ya. Kalau begitu, ambilkan botol minyak khususku di ujung rak sebelah sana."

Sebelum Shikamaru sempat merespons, lagi-lagi Ino mendahuluinya.

"Usapkan ke dahiku ya. Itu obat paling manjur dan aku pasti akan cepat sembuh. Tolong," wanita itu nyengir lebar dengan wajah pucat, "dan terima kasih."

 _Benar kan?_

 _Dia memang super cerewet._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yah, sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun Shikamaru tidak keberatan melakukannya. Saat ini ia sedang memijat telapak tangan Ino yang terbaring memejamkan mata di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa diminta, satu per satu kilas ingatan mulai bermunculan.

Wanita berambut pirang sekaligus tetangga yang selalu mengusik ketenangannya sejak pertama kali pindah tahun lalu. Shikamaru tidak menduga, tetangga berisiknya ini ternyata bekerja di tempat yang sama pula dengannya, Divisi Intelijensi Iwagakure.

Bahkan gadis merepotkan yang gemar meributkan ini itu, ternyata cukup pintar mengolah informasi dan memecahkan kode enkripsi. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, seorang penyidik kelas satu seperti Shikamaru harus mengakui dirinya sangat terbantu oleh kemampuan Ino.

Shikamaru tidak pernah merasa nyaman ber-partner dengan seorang perempuan sebelumnya. Mereka selalu merepotkan. Dan pemuda itu tidak ingin mengakui jika Ino adalah rekan kerja perempuan pertama yang membuatnya nyaman. Entahlah, padahal dia super merepotkan—baik di kantor atau pun di rumah―juga super berisik.

Mungkin kah karena gadis itu selalu cepat tanggap akan hal yang dimaksud Shikamaru bahkan sebelum Shikamaru mengucapkannya?

Dua bulan lalu, Shikamaru baru tahu ternyata tanggal lahir mereka berdekatan saat rekan sekantornya iseng mengadakan kejutan ulang tahun untuk mereka berdua. Hal kecil yang tanpa sadar membuatnya jadi semakin memberi perhatian lebih pada sosok blonde berisik tersebut.

Setelah apartemen mereka yang berdampingan, lalu pekerjaan mereka yang tak jauh beda, kemudian misi kerjasama yang sering dilakukan berdua, kini masih ditambah tanggal lahir mereka yang berdekatan.

Kebetulan apa?

Minggu kemarin, Shikamaru bahkan menjumpai satu lagi kebetulan. Pemuda itu tak sengaja melihat album foto lama Ino dan menemukan sosok almarhum ayahnya di sana. Ternyata ayah mereka berdua adalah sahabat akrab semasa kuliah, juga rekan kerja di Divisi Intelijensi dan sama-sama gugur dalam misi dua puluh tahun lalu.

Pemuda itu kemudian beralih memijat kaki Ino—seingatnya ibunya dulu pernah melakukan ini padanya waktu kecil.

 _Entah._

Ia tidak tahu.

Shikamaru tidak memercayai kebetulan, terlebih kebetulan yang merepotkan. Tapi semua kebetulan-kebetulan ini ... apa maksudnya?

Bahkan otak jeniusnya tak sanggup menduga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu duduk terdiam. Ia sudah memijat seluruh bagian tubuh Ino yang bisa dipijat hingga tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tubuh tegapnya bangkit perlahan. Ia menggerakkan tangan kokohnya membetulkan selimut Ino sebelum memutuskan untuk membiarkannya beristirahat.

Namun saat tubuhnya hendak berbalik, seluruh gerakannya terhenti.

"Jangan pergi."

Kaku.

Iris hitamnya terpaku pada jemari halus yang tiba-tiba menggapainya lemah.

"Tanganmu hangat ..."

Jeda beberapa detik hingga ia kembali mendudukkan diri perlahan di atas kursi dan balas menggenggam jemari lemah itu lebih erat.

"Tidak, aku tidak pergi," jawabnya.

Ino masih terpejam. "Tetap di sini ..." Gadis itu setengah mengigau kala mengucapkannya.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak sanggup menjawab. Bibirnya kaku dan ia hanya mampu menatap wajah pucat dengan sepasang mata terpejam.

Genggamannya semakin menguat.

Sejak ia tahu ayah mereka dulunya bersahabat dan kini sudah sama-sama tiada, Shikamaru telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga gadis merepotkan di hadapannya.

Gadis pirang yang gemar menguncir rambut panjangnya ketika bekerja.

Sama seperti kebiasaannya, Shikamaru juga selalu menguncir rambut hitamnya. Kemampuan analisa dan prediksinya akan berkurang dan ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jika rambutnya belum terkuncir.

Hal ini baru disadarinya belum lama saat terlibat kasus penyelidikan di Kirigakure. Ketika itu, Ino tiba-tiba melepas ikat rambut hitamnya, memberikan padanya—yang kemudian selalu dipakai Shikamaru sampai sekarang―dan membiarkan dirinya kepanasan dengan rambut panjang tergerai.

Kali ini pun rambut panjang itu tergerai bebas.

Warna rambut Ino khas. Pirang pucat. Bukan yang lain. Shikamaru sudah bertemu ratusan orang berambut pirang dalam hidupnya. Tapi baginya, warna rambut pirang Ino khas. Tak ada yang menyamainya dan ia jadi tergoda menyentuhnya.

Halus.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekat. Walau menurut pengakuan Ino, dirinya belum mandi, tapi rambutnya tetap saja wangi.

Tatapannya beralih.

Wajah itu. Kelopak mata yang memejam itu.

Shikamaru bukan orang bodoh yang buta akan keelokan rupa seorang wanita. Rekan-rekan di tempat kerjanya sering diam-diam membicarakan tetangga cantiknya ini.

Ino memang cantik.

Seperti boneka kesukaan putri atasannya yang disebut barbie, bahkan lebih cantik lagi. Dan puteri barbie-nya kini sedang tertidur.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Itu adalah kesalahannya.

Candu—dia telah menjadi candu. Segalanya telah menjadi candu.

Pagi ini adalah bukti nyatanya. Ia merasa aneh dan ada yang terlewat tanpa suara berisik dari sosok cantik ini. Tidurnya jadi tak tenang dan ia bahkan kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan nomor satu yang disukainya. Ia juga jadi penasaran dan berkali-kali memastikan keadaan tetangga berisiknya.

Kurang jelas apa?

Mungkin benar bahwa Shikamaru menyukai ketenangan. Tapi hanya saat Putri Barbie-nya sedang tertidur dan ia bisa bebas mencuri ciuman darinya.

Rasanya ia jadi mengerti makna dari semua kebetulan-kebetulan itu.

 _Kheh._

 _Benar-benar merepotkan._

 _Hanya dengan tidur begini saja, kau sudah berhasil menguasai seluruh_ pikiran _ku._

Pria itu menciumnya lagi lebih lama.

 _Jadi, cepatlah sembuh, Yamanaka Ino._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BELOM END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A.N:**

NaruIno, SaiIno, SasuIno, ItaIno, dan ... voila! Akhirnya kesampaian nulis ShikaIno hiks (walau rada maksa, pasaran, dan kayaknya terkesan flat gini). Hueeee ampuni akuuu, semoga ngga parah-parah amat OOC-nya. Mana ga nyambung pula judulnya T.T

Untuk Teh Nita, maapkan Lalaa. Ide yang bagus banget kemarin itu tjuma jadi penpik halakeder-nya begini hiks. Semoga tetep terhibur yah :')

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah nyempetin mampir :3

Kali ini Omake-nya nggak nakal kok. Kan lagi puasa, jadi tobat dulu. Fufufu~

Oh ya, siapa tahu ada yang mau usul pairing/prompt untuk penpik barbie selanjutnya ;)

Thank you! :*

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Shikamaru- _kun~_ "

Hening.

"Banguuun."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Shikamaru- _kun_ ~!"

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

"Hoi, Tuan Pemalas." Ino memainkan rambut hitam yang biasanya diikat ke atas dengan usil. "Ayo bangun! Sudah jam sembi—kyaaaa!"

Kalimatnya tak selesai karena pria yang dipanggilnya malah menarik tubuhnya tiba-tiba ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat. " _Mendokusai_ ..." gumam pria itu dengan mata masih memejam.

"H-hei!" Ino memekik. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Shikamaru yang justru semakin erat. "Jangan memelukku!"

"Hmmm?" tanggap Shikamaru sekenanya. Ia belum juga membuka mata. "Kenapa?"

Ino berhenti berontak. Ia cemberut. "Kau bau. Belum mandi."

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia menarik tubuh Ino sekali lagi ke dekapannya. Matanya kembali terpejam saat bergumam, "Bukankah kau suka bau nanas mentah?"

Eh?

Ino berjengit sendiri dalam pelukan pemuda jenius tersebut. Dulu ia memang pernah iseng mengatakan jika dirinya menyukai aroma tubuh pemuda itu ketika belum mandi.

Mengingatnya membuat pipi Ino memerah malu bercampur sebal.

"Tapi hidungku kan sedang sensitif," kilah Ino.

Kali ini Shikamaru tersenyum samar. Mata hitamnya terbuka. Tak ada lagi tatapan mengantuk kala sepasang matanya menatap perut Ino dengan sayang.

Ino yang menyadari arah tatapan Shikamaru kemudian ikut tersenyum. Cemberutnya hilang dan rona merah di pipinya semakin nyata. Ia membawa tangan Shikamaru dan meletakkannya di perut ratanya. Membiarkan jemari mereka menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang bersamaan.

Sesuatu yang sangat berharga tengah bersemayam di sana. Hasil dari 'tidur bersama' mereka tiap malam sejak menikah lima bulan lalu.

"Ayo tidur lagi."

Terdengar suara Shikamaru setelah beberapa jenak. Sebelah tangannya masih menempel di perut Ino sementara tangan satunya digunakan pria Naara itu untuk menarik pinggang istrinya merapat.

"Tidak mau." Ino menggeleng meski tubuhnya ikut rebah di sisi pria yang menikahinya. Ia kembali cemberut. "Nanti diam-diam kau menciumku."

Shikamaru tak menyahut.

"Dari dulu kan kau suka begitu," Ino menekan-nekan pelan dada suaminya dengan telunjuknya.

"... hmmm ... dulu ..."

Gerakan Ino terhenti.

"... bahkan sampai sekarang ..."

Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati suaminya bergumam setengah sadar dengan mata terpejam.

"... kau sudah menguasai seluruh _pikiran_ ku, Naara Ino ..."

Ino merasa pelukan Shikamaru mengerat sementara gumamannya terdengar kian samar, menyerupai bisikan sayup-sayup di telinganya.

"... selalu ... hanya kau ..."

Pipi Ino memerah.

"... dalam sadar ... atau tak sadar ..."

Wajah Ino memanas.

"... hanya kau ... Nona Merepotkan ..."

Kemudian hening.

Berikutnya hanya terdengar hembusan napas halus.

Shikamaru telah benar-benar tertidur meninggalkan Ino yang masih menatap suaminya dengan wajah merona sempurna. Dengan pipi yang masih merah, wanita pirang itu kembali menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Menelusuri garis wajah pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati dengan gerakan lambat.

Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa dahinya. Tatapannya kemudian melembut.

 _Shikamaru-_ kun ...

 _Aku pun hanya menginginkanmu._

Jarinya terhenti sekali lagi di dagu suaminya yang masih lelap.

 _Dalam setiap tarikan napas sadarku, juga mimpi yang mem_ bayang _i tidurku._

Aquamarine-nya kemudian memejam seiring gerak wajahnya yang mendekat, menyatukan bibir mereka.

 _Selamanya hanya kau_.

 _Tuan Pengantuk_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **~ShadowMind~**


End file.
